Madness
by SakuraClover13
Summary: When a mysterious black fog descends over Canterlot, things change for the worst. How are the Mane 6 supposed to save everyone when they cant save themselves. Firestar is left with the task but she might not even be enough to do so. (Random story that I'm posting just for the F of it)


**A/N:** I dont own MLP in anyway. I only own the OC's. Typical warnings that I'm too lazy to write right now. I'm only writing this for the hell of it when I have nothing to do and the idea has been floating around in my head.

Far from Ponyvill, probably about a day away, a large, blue and red castle overlooked the town of Cindervill. The season always seemed to stay summer, even during winter when there was snow in Ponyvill, but here it was always very warm. The peaceful village rarely had any misfortune either due to the large mountains that surrounded the kingdom. It was almost like they were in an actual hole or crater. The ponies didnt think to question it though because they were at peace and that's all that mattered to them.

One pony, however, wasnt happy with the peacefulness. well, she was, but at the same time she wasnt. The biggest thing was that she was just unhappy from being so far from her friends. She missed Blitz and Dusk and Berry and everyone. Even though she and Blitz always ended up arguing over the stupidest things, she still missed him and all of them. If she didnt have her studies here then she could've moved to Ponyvill to be with them. But Queen Ember wouldnt be too happy with her if she just up and left Cindervill.

Firestar wasnt an ordinary 'Princess'. She was more free spirited and liked being outside more than inside practicing spells. She was an average sized pony with teal colored fur, a mane and tail of red with orangish like streaks which gave a fiery appearance, and light blue, almost unnoticeable, markings on her body. Her cutie mark was a simple heart line made of fire. Why a heart? She had no damn idea and didnt question it. She didnt even remember how she got her cutie mark but it wanst important right now.

Sighing, Firestar lifted herself onto her hooves from where she had been laying on the ground and stared down at her reflection. Her reflection stared back at her angrily, causing her to scoff and turn away. She hadnt heard from Blitz or any of the others in almost a month and it was starting to piss her off. What the hell could those guys be doing? Nothing could've been going on in Canterlot or Ponyvill because they would've been alerted to help if it had gone on this long.

Almost as if her thoughts were read, a guard came running out of the castle. "Princess, the Queen wishes to speak with you."

Firestar almost rolled her eyes but she didnt. She hated being called Princess. This whole Princess thing was a fluke she just knew it. There wasnt anything special about her. She wasnt all that great at magic, her spells never worked and she got into an argument with pretty much almost everyone she met yet somehow this happened. _'I just hope this doesnt take too long...I was hoping I could sneak away for a bit...'_ she thought to herself as she walked down the grand hallway and came upon the throne room.

Queen Ember stood at the podium, in all her glory, reading over a letter. She was tall, being a full grown mare, with a mane and tail of what looked like pure fire. Her body was gray, her horn sharp and her cutie mark was a swirling fire snake wrapped around a sword. "Firestar, I need you to go to Canterlot and assist Lord Solaris. I just got this letter from him saying they have a problem in Canterlot. He didnt say what it was, but I'm assuming it's something serious."

Firestar rose an eyebrow in confusion as she looked up at the letter Queen Ember had been reading. It didnt specifically ask for her. "Is anyone else going to?" she asked, voicing her confusion.

Queen Ember shook her head. "No, I need you go and see what's going on. Alert me if I need to send soldiers. Think of this as a test on how you handle doing something on your own," she said, considering this really would be the first time Firestar went on a mission on her own.

Deep down though, Firestar was excited. She would finally get to see those idiot boys again! She almost couldnt contain the grin of excitement but she managed. She didnt want Queen Ember to think that she would get distracted and forget to actually help with whatever was going on in Canterlot. "I understand Queen Ember. I'll leave right away!" she said then turned and galloped out of the throne room before Queen Ember could call after her.

_'Time to see what those guys have been up to...finally,'_ she thought as she took off flying into the air. It was going to be a very long flight, but she was ready for it.


End file.
